Shakumei
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday = March 8 | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = MisQ | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = MisQ | base of operations = Rider City | relatives = N/A | education = High School Level | fullbring = Anillo de Leona | storyline = TBTP: Retribution | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Shakumei (釈明, Shakumei) is a Human with Fullbring powers. He is also a member of MisQ. Appearance Shakumei greatly resembles in appearance. He is tall and has short, spiky, orange hair. He has brown eyes, which are often hidden by blue-tinted sunglasses. Shakumei is often seen wearing an orange shirt with a green jacket over the top, lined with some sort of fur. Personality Shakumei is very outspoken, being the first one in MisQ to actually want to hear Setsuna out, though the group is Setsuna's enemy. He also seems to be a very skeptical person, wanting to hear both sides of the story before acting. He, like the rest of the members of MisQ, seems to hold a great distrust of Shinigami, but is willing to put that aside whenever it proves absolutely necessary. He seems to believe that all Shinigami are self-centered. History Shakumei was a key member of the initial fights with Setsuna. At some point in the past, he joined MisQ due to his distrust of Shinigami and Setsuna. Later, when Raian Getsueikirite appears, he is, at first, venomously against Raian joining MisQ, as he is a Shinigami, but, after being berated by Bachi, and realizing Raian intended to help, Shakumei saves Raian when he joins with the rest of MisQ in stripping Setsuna of his powers; sealing themselves in the process. Seven years later, Raian frees them from the seal. Powers & Abilities : Shakumei's exact spiritual power is unknown, however, it is known that he has at least enough to see spirits clearly, such as Shinigami. Fullbring Anillo de Leona (獅子輪(レオナリング), Reona ringu; Spanish and Japanese for "Lioness' Ring"); Shakumei's Fullbring focus takes the form of a small ring on his third finger. When in use, white liquid erupts from the gem on the ring and engulfs his right arm, solidifying into lion-like fur, which covers his arm up to his shoulder. * Enhanced Strength: With his Fullbring arm, he has incredible strength, able to lift things many times his weight, and even punch hard enough to damage a steel-made building. * León llama Puño (火炎ライオンの拳(レオンは、拳と呼ばれる), Reon wa-ken to yoba reru; Spanish and Japanese for "Flaming Lion Fist"): Shakumei generates flame-like spiritual energy onto his fist, which he unleashes by making a punching motion. The blast takes the form of a lion's head, and is powerful enough to demolish a skyscraper. Trivia * Shakumei shares a voice actor with . * Shakumei's theme song is End of the Dream by .